One By One
by N1nja120
Summary: This is my first movie! And I really couldn't find a category that best fit this story.. But yeah! This story is about me and some of my good friends on youtube! Please do enjoy and don't hate much :3


One By One

By: N1nja120

"Come on dude, we're gonna be late!" Called ZoomZike after SkyZapify.

"Our flight takes off in 30 minutes and yet you're still packing up!" Exclaimed ZoomZike in a

angry tone. "Zoom!" Sky yelled, "We're staying at a house for a month! Of course i'm still packing!"

Zoom just shrugged and started helping Sky pack. With the help of zoom, they got finished packing in no

time. Sky's father was waiting in the car, checking his watch constantly. Zoom and Sky threw their

belongings into the truck and jumped into the car. "What the fuck took you two so long! I'm pretty sure

your flight is boardin-" Sky's father was cut off "Just drive!" Yelled Zoom. As soon as they reached the airport.

Sky said his goodbye's to his father. They luckily reached the plane 5 minutes before lift off. Soon Zoom and Sky

were sitting in first class. "Man it was nice of ninja to buy us the tickets." Exclaimed Sky as he ate his bad of

peanuts. "Yeah, but it's still going to be hell sitting for 3 hours, even if we're in first class." Sky ignored his

statement and quickly dozed off into deep slumber.

-3 Hours Later-

Zoom and Sky exited the plane and got their luggage. They called up a taxi and gave him the directions to where

Ninja wanted them to meet up. When Zoom finished telling the driver the adress, he gave them a freak look, but quickly

turned away and started driving. Zoom whispers to Sky, "Hey, did you see that look he gave us?" Sky Replies, "Yeah, he

looked kind of freaked out.. Is Ninja fucking with us and gave us an address that doesn't even exist?" Asked Sky with

some worry in his voice. "No, I know Ninja.. He would never do that.." Zoom explained. 10 minutes of silence

passed and then the car came to a complete stop. "This is as far as i'm going." Said the taxi driver. Zoom opened his

mouth to speak but was quickly interupted by the taxi driver, "Do not question me, just get out.. I will not charge you

a penny. It's only a miles walk, just follow the road." Zoom opened his mouth, but was nudged by Sky. "Dude, we could

used the money for other important stuff, lets just walk the rest of the way." ZoomZike hesitated, but finally agreed

and got out. As soon as Sky closed the taxi door, the driver sped off until he was unseen. "Strange, but if I get to

keep my money I will not question it!" Said Sky Joyfully."Why did he not want to go any further?" asked Zoom.

"Like I said, as long as I get to keep my money I don't care!" Sky repeated.

Zoom and Sky soon reached a dead end

with nothing but a house and a few parked cars outside of it. "I'm guessing this is the place." Said Zoom

"This house looks like shit! Who would want to live here for one month?" Asked Sky. Sky was right, the house did look

like it had been there for a while. The house was huge, about the size of a castle! Yet the stairs were cracked, which

made it difficult to climb. The fence was broken down, and the windows were covered by dark plastic bags. The thing looked

like it would fall apart any second. "Ninja said he would explain why we're staying here once everyone has showed up."

Explained Zoom. Zoom reached his hand out to the door to knock, but once he was about to touch the door, the door swung open

rapidly. "Boo!" Zoom and Sky jumped back. "Haha, got you two fuckers! You should have seen the looks on both of your guy's face! Priceless."

Zoom and Sky were face to face with Matt. "Good lord Matt, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Yelled Zoom in rage.

Matt invited them in and as soon as they stepped into the house, Zoom felt a cold breeze go down his neck. Probably the wind.

"Zoom!" Zoom looked up, and was greeted by a group of people. Ninja, Giovanni, Dash, Tech, Joel, Thenet, Rogilio, and Chance.

"Hey guys!" said Zoom and Sky. Everyone had a huge conversation but were soon interupted by Ninja. "Alright, now that everyone is here,

I would like to explain why you all are here!" Ninja was standing at the top of the stairs. "About fucking time, it's been hours!"

Matt complained. "On the internet, I found this post and it said that who ever stays in this house for a month will get paid 5,000$ each!"

Everyone was pleased by the award. "Sadly, there are not enough rooms for everyone so we will have to share some rooms. Zoom, Matt, and me will

be sharing a room. Joel, Giovanni, and Sky you three will also be sharing a room. Dash, Thenet, and Tech you guys will be sharing a room. And Chance

and Rogilio will be sharing a room as well." Most people were fine with these match ups and there wern't much complaints. "Question!" Yelled Giavanni.

"Who's going to be paying us for staying here?" Ninja replies, "I talked to the guy over email and he said he would check up on us every week, and just to

make sure we don't leave the house he has installed cameras around the house." After that statement, everyone went into a deep conversation.

-10:37p.m-

Everyone went to their assigned rooms with their assigned roomates and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"This is so cool! All of us guys, hanging out in the same house for a month! Sure the house isn't that great, but at least we got each other!"

Yelled Giovanni. "Dude, quiet down you might wake someone." Said Joel in a whisper. "Can you both just quiet down and go to bed so I can get

to sleep?" Said Sky in a sleepy voice. And they did as they were told.

-02:58a.m-

Joel was awakened by a loud grumble.. his stomache. "Shit.. I can't go to sleep without a snack.." Whispered Joel as he got out of bed. He slowly crept to

the door trying not to awaken his companions. "Where the hell are the light switches?" Said Joel blindly moving his hands around the walls. He got something in

his grip. A candle. "This will have to do I guess." Joel pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle. The room quickly lit up. Joel had a minature heart

attack when he realized he had no idea where he was, he started freaking out. Joel didn't care that it was late at night, he opened his mouth and yelled "Hello?!

Anyone?! I'm lost!" No reply. Joel started wandering around aimlessly. "Damn it, this is the 5th time I passed this bookshelf!" Joel felt like he wasn't alone. He

kept looking back expecting someone to be there, yet no one was there. "Hello!" Joel yelled again. Still no reply. Suddenly a breeze came into the room. His candle

went out. Joel started panicking. "What!? But there are no windows nearby!" Joel pulled out his lighter but it was slapped out of his hand. "Who's there!?" Joel yelled

while swinging the candle around. No reply. Joel got on the floor searching for the lighter. Joel could feel his heart racing. Joel was still searching the ground.

He almost gave up until his hands came upon something. It wasn't the lighter. No. It was something big. A boot. Joel looked up, staring into the white eyes of a dark

figure. Joel opened his mouth to scream but it was to late..

-06:56a.m-

"Shit I really need to get up and make everyone breakfast." Said Ninja getting up from bed slowly. He let out a low yawn and got dressed. Zoom was awakened by Ninja, which

Zoom then feebely got out of bed as well. "What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Ninja. "Whatever you got." Answered Zoom. They both stepped out of the room and went

straight for the bathroom. "Fucker, I need to brush my teeth!" Said Ninja. "Well I need to take a crap!" Replied Zoom. They both started sprinting down the halls.

Ninja of course took the lead because he was more athletic. Ninja knew the bathroom was right around the corner of the hall, but right when he turned he slipped and took

a harsh fall. Zoom slowed down and walked up to Ninja. "Hey dude, are you alright?" Asked Zoom while helping Ninja up. "Yeah, i'll be fine.. What the hell did I slip on?"

They looked back at where Ninja had slipped. On the floor was a bright red puddle. "Is that blood!?" Asked Zoom. They both walked torwards the blood and realized there was

a trail. They followed the blood until it reached a door. "This is probably some kind of sick prank pulled by Matt!" Said Ninja. "Dude, Matt was in bed. I checked up on him."

"Well then it could have been the other guys then." Exclaimed Ninja. "If you think it's some kind of joke, just open the door and find out." Ninja stared at the door knob.

He soon realized he had his grip around the knob. He slowly twisted the knob, and as soon as he heard the "Click" He felt weight against the door. The door opened wide and

Joel's lifeless body fell out. Ninja and Zoom gasped at the sight. Joel had a candle shoved down his throat, and at the end of the candle were both of his eye balls.

Zoom threw up. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" Asked Ninja. Zoom stopped throwing up and immediatly said, "We need to tell the others." Zoom turned around and

was about to sprint back to the rooms but he then ran into a wall. No. Not a wall. A man.

-10:23a.m-

Everyone woke up, what a sleep they had. "Oh shit, I slept like a bear. Hey faggots wake up!" Said Matt with a grin on his face. He waited for a response, but he never got

one. "They must be down stairs eating with out me.. Ass holes." Matt threw on some random clothing and went downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was seated around the

table except Ninja, Zoom, and Joel. "Hey guys, where's Zoom, Joel, and Ninja?" Matt asked, taking a seat him self. "We thought they were still sleeping." Said Sky.

"Nope, they're not in the room.. They must be preparing breakfast for us or something." Replied Matt. They'd better be, i'm starving!" Said Tech. "Your fat ass is always

hungry." Joked Echo. "Can someone please go tell them to hurry up and just give us what they got prepared?" Asked Thenet. The room stayed silent. "You guys are lazy as fuck."

Said Matt as he got up out of his chair. "Thanks!" Said everyone. "Fuck all of you." Said Matt walking even deeper down the stairs. "Those fucks need to learn how to do things

them selves." Said Matt with frustration. Matt reached the kitchen door. "Ugh, what's that horrid smell? Is that Ninja and Zoom? What ever it is, i'm not eating it!"

Matt opened the door and stared into the empty kitchen. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Yelled Matt. Matt suddenely realizes a large pot sitting on the stove. "Those idiots left this

unsupervised!" Matt went up to the stove and switched it off. "What are they cooking?" Asked Matt. He stared into the pot. It was full of right red liquid. Matt picked pulled

out a spoon from the drawers and started searching the pot. "I'm curious what's in here." Whispered Matt. Matt felt something stop the spoon. He dragged the item up from the

red liquid and was horrifyed at what he pulled out. Matt had pulled out a hand, the skin was burnt off and the flesh was completely visible. "wHAT THE FUCK!?" Matt backed away.

"IS THIS SUPPOSD TO BE A JOKE?! BECAUSE IF IT IS IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Matt was expecting a response but instead heard a noise. The door slammed. Matt immidiatly turned around and was

greeted by a large dark figure. "You.." Matt whispered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZOOM AND NINJA!?" Matt asked violently. The figure laughed. "Have you forgotten about Joel?" Asked the

figure with a creepy tone. Matt spotted a knife on a nearby table. Matt dashed for the knife but tripped on something. He looked at what he stumbled on. On the floor was ZoomZike

and ninja. ZoomZike's left hand was shoved down Ninja's throat, while Ninja's right hand was shoved down ZoomZike's throat. "It's a work of art don't you think?" Asked the figure,

standing behind Matt. "When did yo-" Matt was interupted. Not by a voice. No, by a sharp pain in the back of his spine. "Enough talk, time to join your other friends." The figure then

stabbed Matt in the stomach, cutting it open..

-10:50a.m-

"Sky is taking an awfully long time in the bathroom.. He said he wouldn't take long." Said Giovanni in worryment. "I'll go check on him." Said Thenet, getting up from his seat.

"It's taking Matt a while to get ZoomZike and ninja don't you think?" Asked Dash. "I'm gonna go check what's taking him." Said Echo. "I guess we'll be stayin here then said Giovanni.

Yes. Giovanni, Tech, Rogilio, and Chance were staying in the dining room. Dash was walking down the hall torwards the kitchen. "What are they up to.." Question Echo.

Dash started thinking about his home and dozed off walking down the straight corridor. A few minutes later Dash felt something cock his head. Dash looked up. Dash froze in fear. Matt's

lifeless body was hung by his own intestines. Suddenly Matt's intestine snapped and his body fell on top of Dash. Echo screamed in horror and immediatly shoved Matt's corpse off himself.

"OH GOD! WHO DID THIS?! I NEED TO TELL THE OTHERS!" Dash sprinted down the corridor, he felt like the corridor.. lengthened a bit more. Finally, Dash reached the dining room. "GUYS SOMETHING

HAPPENED TO-" He paused, realizing that the room was completely thrashed. The chandilier was on the floor.. And under it was Giovanni and Tech. Dash then turned to where Chance and Rogilio were

sitting. Chance was impailed by a chairs foot. And Rogilio was on the floor with a deep cut on his neck. "Why is this happening.." Asked Dash. Dash then got on the ground and started crying.

Dash then suddenly heard foot steps. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he saw Sky and Thenet, their mouths wide open. They turned to Echo. He had blood on his white shirt, it was from Matt's

body. "Dash.. What have you done.." Asked Sky and Thenet. "No, its not wha-" Ignoring him, Sky dashed at Dash. Dash immidiatly reacted and pulled a pen out of his pocket and stabs Sky in the

throat. Sky pulls out the pen and struggles for air. It didn't take long for Sky to asphysxiat and die.. Dash stared at Sky's lifeless body, shocked at what he had just done. "I.. I,

didn't mean to.." Dash said stutering. "You murderer.." Whispered Thenet. Thenet then pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. "You will pay for what you did to everyone!" Yelled Thenet.

Thenet sprinted torwards Dash. Dash closed his eyes and braced him self. BANG! A gunshot was heard. Dash opened his eyes. Thenet was only a foot away from Dash, Thenet suddenly collapsed to the

floor with a hole in his head. Echo turned around. Standing behind him.. was Rogilio, staring down at Echo. "Suprise!" Said Rogilio with a crooked smile. "I thought you were.. that cut.."

Said Dash confused. "It's amazing what you can do with make up." Said Rogilio, pealing away the fake cut on his neck. "All the money will be for me! No one else, just me! So just sit still

and this wont hurt a bit." Said Rogilio pointing the gun at Dash's head. Dash suddenly slapped the gun out of Rogilio's hand and punched him straight in the nose. The gun slid across the room and

went under the chandilier, next to Giovanni's lifeless body. Dash bolted for the gun, but his foot was grabbed and he tripped face first to the ground. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Rogilio, hanging

onto Dash's foot. Dash kicked Rogilio's hands but he wouldn't let go. Dash then realized he was next to Thenets body, and in Thenet's hand was the small pocket knife. Dash got a hold of the knife and

then he sat up and stabbed Rogilios arm. Rogilio screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Dash. Dash managed to slip out of his hands and bolted torwards the chandelier. He got ahold of the gun and

he pointed it torwards Rogilio. Rogilio was on his feet, he threw the knife at Dash. Dash yelped in pain when it hit his right shoulder. With out hesitation, he fired the gun and fell backwards due

to the recoil. And when he hit the floor, everything went dark.

-?:?-

Dash slowly opened his eyes. He had a massive head ache. He then realized that he was in a hospital bed, his hands were hand-cuffed to the beds railing. An officer soon came into the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" Asked the officer jokingly. "I didn't do it.." Said Echo trying to free his hands from the cuffs. "We have no evidence of that, so until we find some..

you're under arrest."

(Epilogue)

Dash was in prison for 1 week, but was then later released because of evidence found in the house. Video footage was token from the cameras hidden within the house, proving that Dash was innocent.

Dash immidiatly returned home where he was greeted by his loved ones. Although, Dash was still in pain about the death of his friends and it is unknown when he is going to recover from this horrible

memory...


End file.
